Artemis Fowl: Together At Last
by Spring Witch
Summary: Artemis is having dreams about Foaly and Holly and all the People he used to know. but he has no idea who they are. he creates a dream interpreter to figure them out. and when he finally get his memories back... he still can't remember Holly. Enter Ebony.
1. Ebony Short

This is my first attempt at an Artemis Fowl Fanfic. I've read some really good ones lately and I want to send my commendations to child-prodigy. I have read two of your fics and have enjoyed both of them. I am half way through Eternity Code and I read the back page. Upon realising that Artemis wasn't going to end up with Holly, I decided to deactivate the mind wipe. How? You ask. Read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Artemis Fowl. Any new characters are mine. Any songs used are not.  
  
Yes. The world has remembered the name of Artemis Fowl. His criminal escapades have reached everybody's ears except his Parents'.  
  
Extract from the Journal of Artemis Fowl, Disk 1, Encrypted.  
  
I have been sent to St Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen. I find it most unpleasant with minimal facilities. The other boys here have no hope of overcoming my far superior intellect and I am much despised because of this. Thankfully, Butler is recovering slowly and will soon be able to return to his duties. All in good time too, for I am about to put my most brilliant plan yet into action. I am constructing a super computer that will interpret any dream. Theoretically anyway. It still needs some fine- tuning. The reason? Why, profit of course! With my father in his current state of mind, it is my duty to carry on in his place. But there is another reason for this computer. I myself have been having the strangest dreams.  
  
I dream of a girl with long dark hair, flying on computerised wings. A centaur, hunched over a computer. A red-faced man, chewing on a cigar. It's strange I know, but I seems familiar, yet I have never seen these People before. I know not, why I spell people with a capital, it just seems fitting does it not?  
  
POLICE PLAZA  
  
Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon unit was brooding again. Her sister watched her closely as they wandered through Police Plaza. Holly had been like this ever since the mind wipe of Artemis Fowl, two years ago.  
  
Holly led her sister towards the Operations Booth. She needed a chat with Foaly. He wasn't hard to find, sitting in front of a computer muttering to himself, "What's wrong with this stupid thing?"  
  
"Everything okay Foaly?" Captain Short asked her friend.  
The Centaur trotted over to her. "No! Everything is not okay!" he fumed. "I'm not getting any data from Retrieval one! They went out to break up a riot outside the Spud Emporium!"  
  
Holly winced. "Yikes! That can't be good. Have you figured out the problem?" Foaly grimaced. "No, not yet. But I will. Now, is there anything I can do for you Holly? To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"I need a favour," Holly said. "My sister is a budding techie. She's brilliant with computers and such. I've only ever seen two better. You, and Opal Koboi. " Foaly winced. He didn't like Opal Koboi. "Are you sure she's this good? I can't afford to waste time teaching her."  
  
As if in answer, the troublesome computer beeped. Holly grinned and pointed over Foaly's shoulder. "Does that answer your question?" she asked innocently. Sure enough, the young elf was sitting at the computer, data and pictures from Retrieval one darting over the screen. "Your hard drive was full," She explained to the shell-shocked centaur. "I created a new file to put the data in and there you have it!" she smiled cheekily at Holly, who gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Foaly trotted over. "Unbelievable. Why didn't I think of that?" he said. "What's your name girl?" he asked the dark haired elf.  
"Ebony, sir." She replied meekly.  
Foaly nodded. "Ebony. " he replied. He looked over at Holly. "I'll take her on." He told her. Holly smiled. "Thanks Foaly! This means a lot to me." She said. Foaly nodded absently. "Ebony, can you click the icon in the bottom left hand corner please." Foaly asked his new apprentice. "Yep. Sure can." Ebony said cheerily. But her face fell when she saw someone who had put Holly through so much anguish.  
  
Artemis Fowl.  
  
Ebony looked over at her sister. Holly had paled visibly and her eyes glittered with tears. "Thanks again Foaly." She whispered and fled the room. Foaly and Ebony watched her leave. Confused, Foaly looked at Ebony and said; "What was that?" The elf sighed, "She's in love with him. She won't admit it. In fact, I don't think she even realises it herself, but she is."  
Foaly stared in disbelief, but then his face turned thoughtful. "It makes sense I suppose. After the mind wipe..." he said, and then trailed off. He explained his thoughts to Ebony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you miss him, Holly?" Foaly asked suddenly.  
Holly was caught off-guard by the question.  
"Miss who?" she said, though she already knew. "The Fowl boy, of course. If everything goes according to plan, we'll be wiped from his mind. No more wild plots or seat-of-the-pants adventures. It'll be a quiet life." Holly made to avoid Foaly's gaze, although the helmet cam was point-of-view and he could not see her.  
  
"No," she said. "I will not miss him."  
  
But her eyes told the real story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I couldn't see her, but I could hear the quiver in her voice. I changed the camera angle without her knowing, just briefly. She was crying." Foaly said sadly. Ebony nodded, her sister was sweet, sensitive and even a little insecure under the LEP uniform that showed her strength.  
"Later, at the mind wipe, she flicked her helmet down and left for Tara. A contact of mine said she was sobbing when she landed. And I know she was crying when she left." The centaur finished.  
  
"She hasn't been the same since either." Ebony said softly. "Even mama's noticed the difference, and she's about as oblivious as you can get." Ebony still lived at home and Holly came to visit on weekends. Their mother still thought the world was all sunshine and daisies.  
"I just don't know what to do." Ebony whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Butler heard the sound of fingers flickering over a keyboard and smiled to himself. Would the boy ever rest? This newest venture of his would make millions if it ever got out, like the young master intended it to. Artemis was obsessed with making money for the Fowl dynasty. The boy had gone into work mode while he was home for the holidays. He was "making the most of the facilities." The bodyguard entered the room and closed the door softly behind him. 'Not softly enough evidently, I must be losing my touch.' He mused when Artemis's voice sounded in his ears. "Ah, Butler. May I ask what you are doing up at this hour of the night, old friend?"  
  
Butler chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing, Master Artemis." He replied.  
  
The teenager sighed. "It's my dreams, Butler. Every night it's the same thing. The girl, the centaur, the red-faced man. All familiar, yet strangers to me. Butler frowned. "Déjà vu maybe?" he asked tentatively. Artemis shook his head. "No, not déjà vu. I feel like...like something's happened in my life in the past two years...something involving the people in my dreams...something I've forgotten."  
  
His eyes felt heavy as he started the Dream Interpreter program. He was almost asleep on his feet; these dreams kept him awake a lot.  
With a sigh, Butler helped Artemis to hook himself to the D.I, and then made sure he went to bed. "I can't see the point in all this." he muttered to himself, gesturing to the cords that ran to Artemis's temples.  
"These will take my brainwaves and my sleep patterns and translate them... theoretically anyway." He explained.  
Butler nodded sagely. "Bed." He ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holly left the Operations Booth as quickly as her legs could carry her. She stopped suddenly as a question sounded in her head; "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Holly asked the voice.  
  
"Why are you running from the obvious?"  
  
"I'm not! What's obvious?"  
  
"You miss him." This was getting annoying.  
  
"Miss who?" Déjà vu? Maybe.  
  
"Artemis." Yep. Definitely.  
  
"No I don't." instant denial, start an argument. Always works. Gets rid of annoying little voices.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Do so!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do so!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do so!" Okay...so maybe it doesn't work.  
  
"FINE!" Holly cracked, "Maybe a little.  
"Liar" the voice said, starting to sound uncannily like Foaly. "Only slightly." Holly told the voice sternly.  
"That's not what everyone else thinks. Just ask Ebony." This voice was really asking for it.  
  
"Ebony exaggerates. End of discussion." Holly snapped, cutting the little voice out of her head.  
  
So what if she missed Artemis Fowl a little. The went through a lot together, they had been almost friends. This was normal...  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little short, I know, but I really wanted to get this posted. Please don't flame me but please Review it. Oh and by the way...I've been having a name change crisis and have switched a lot lately but my user name is now Golden Darkness. 


	2. Damn that little voice!

Thankyou for my reviews! I feel so special! ( I would like to say that I'm going to be using a lot of songs over the next nine chapters! I have put all my other fics on hold to write this one so be nice to me! Please tell me what you think of Ebony.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the material used in this story except for Ebony Short.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Commander Julius Root always looked after his officers. Especially Captain Holly Short. She was like the daughter he had never had. Now, she was stomping around Police Plaza angrily. There were officers dodging out of her way as she passed them, most of them knew that you never messed with Holly Short when she was in a foul mood. 'Foul or Fowl?' Julius wondered idly as he sat back in his chair and hollered...  
  
"SHORT!!!!"  
  
Holly entered his office. "Sir?" "Sit down Captain." Holly sat. "I wanted to inquire after your sister, Holly. Is she surviving Foaly's reign of terror over the Operations Booth?" Root asked his favourite officer. Holly smiled, despite her dark mood. "I think Foaly was quite taken with her actually sir, she solved one of his problems before I'd even asked him if she could work there." "Good, good. All very well. But there is another reason I called you in here." Root said matter-of-factly. "Sir?" Holly asked, confused. "I wanted to ask if you're okay, Holly. I mean..." he gestured at the officers that had sidestepped her earlier. "This has nothing to do with Fowl does it? I mean, you've this way for a while now." Holly stared at her him in disbelief. First the little voice, now her own Commander. Who next? Foaly? Ebony?... wait a minute... damn that little voice!  
  
"No sir, I'm fine, this has nothing to do with Fowl." She shuddered. She wouldn't tell him if it did have something to do with Fowl... 'Which it does.' Damn. The voice was back. 'Shut up.' She snapped at it. Miraculously, it did. "Well then Captain, you may go." Root said dejectedly. He was sure it had something to do with the Fowl boy. "Thankyou for your concern sir." Holly got up and headed to the door. On impulse, she suddenly turned around. "Sir, can I have flight clearance please." Root nodded absently. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He muttered, not really listening to what she said.  
  
Holly ran for the Operations Booth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Artemis jumped out of bed the next morning and went to check the readings on the D.I. He was disappointed by what he found. There were loose translations that seemed to ring a bell. Stuff about Fairies and centaurs. If Artemis had been one to use common slang, he would've said "Duh." But as this was not the case, he contented himself by rolling his eyes skyward as Juliet bustled through the door to his room with his breakfast.  
  
"Morning Arty!" she said brightly as he placed his breakfast on the tray beside his bed. Artemis unhooked himself from the D.I and climbed back into bed gratefully. Juliet had taken it upon herself to do this a lot lately. And he actually appreciated it.  
  
"Thankyou Juliet." He said, and he began to eat while Juliet fluffed around the room, tidying up around the D.I. She inspected the data on the screen. "Still no luck huh, Arty?" she asked him. Artemis shook his head dejectedly. "No, not a thing." He replied. "Never mind Arty, you'll get it eventually. You always do." Juliet said bracingly. "I hope so...I hope so." Artemis muttered as she left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domovoi Butler looked up from his newspaper as his little sister came into the kitchen. "Any luck?" He asked, meaning the D.I. Juliet shook her head. "Nope, nothing. Although I must say I agree with Artemis. They are very familiar people. Butler looked up sharply. "No Dom, I'm not having them too...Artemis created some kind of thing-a-my-bob that put his dreams on the screen of the computer unit. He showed me a couple of days ago." Juliet said, trying placate her brother.  
  
Butler looked relieved. "He's becoming obsessed with finding this so-called enemy, Juli." He said. "But quite frankly, I think we're looking for an ally." Juliet looked at him doubtfully. "I don't know..." She said. "Juli...if they were enemies, they'd have attacked us by now. Don't say anything to Artemis, but I think we knew these people...a long time ago.  
  
Juliet nodded. Maybe Dom was right...Maybe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holly skidded into the Operations Booth at top speed and grabbed the fastest pair of wings that Foaly had to offer. "Hey!" the centaur protested. Not that Holly heard him or anything...she was already half way to the take-off area. Foaly started after her, but he felt a tug on his arm. Ebony looked up at him and shook her head slightly. She led the disgruntled centaur back to the computer and put the Fowl Manor surveillance cameras on the screen.  
  
Holly landed outside Fowl Manor and hid the wings in a bush, before creeping towards the window of Artemis's study. Her heart leapt as she saw him sitting at one of his many computers. As she tried to steady her breathing, she realised that she really did miss him more than she thought.  
  
****This is the place where I sit,  
This is the part where I love you too much.  
This is as hard as it gets,  
'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough.  
I'm here if you want me,  
I'm yours you can hold me,  
I'm empty and aching and tumbling and breaking****  
  
Tears began to flow unchecked down her cheeks as she watched him through the window. What was this feeling she was having? Could it be?...  
  
****'Cause you don't see me,  
And you don't need me,  
And you don't love me,  
The way I wish you would,  
The way I know you could****  
  
He didn't remember her anyway. So what did it matter...that he would never see her again? It would take a miracle to get his memories back.  
  
****I dream a world where you understand,  
But I dream a million sleepless nights.  
Well I dream of fire when you're touching my hand,  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights.  
It's speechless and fading,  
It's too complicating,  
Is this how the 'bug' ends,  
Nothing but good friends?****  
  
Holly had lost so much sleep from what she assumed was guilt from turning him back into the monster he had once been. But now she wasn't so sure. Was that really the cause of all her pain? Did she really miss him? It would seem so.  
  
****'Cause you don't see me,  
And you don't need me,  
And you don't love me,  
The way I wish you would  
  
Oh, the way I wish you would****  
  
She felt as though it was her fault that Artemis was back to his monstrous self. After all, if she had done something, maybe Commander Root would've called of the mind wipe. There was no guarantee of course, but it may have turned out differently. But not even Foaly didn't have the technology to reverse a mind wipe.  
  
****This is the place in my heart,  
This is the place where I'm falling apart.  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?  
I wish I was lonely,  
Instead of just only,  
Crystal and see-through and not enough to you****  
  
He would never look at her again. It was just impossible. As far as he knew, the People had never existed. And never will either. She was forever see-through to him now. And it hurt to know this.  
  
****'Cause you don't see me,  
And you don't need me,  
And you don't love me the way I wish you would,  
  
'Cause you don't see me,  
And you don't need me,  
And you don't love me,  
The way I wish you would,  
The way I know you could****  
  
It had hit her like a ton of bricks. She missed Artemis Fowl. The voice had been right.  
  
Damn that little voice!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, yes. But I really wanted to get this up because I probably won't be able to update for at least a week. I'm going on holiday.  
  
Now then... push the little button in the corner there and review like a good little pixie. (Our music teacher calls us naughty pixies when the class misbehaves and it made me laugh after reading these books. He calls us good little pixies too ()  
  
Golden Darkness.  
  
~~NEXT TIME~~  
  
"I can't believe I actually miss him!" Holly fumed. Suddenly, she lost all of her anger and looked at her sister sadly. "I wish there was someway to deactivate a mind wipe!" Ebony nodded, equally as unhappy. But then her face brightened, she had an idea...and she was going to make sure it worked.  
  
She smiled deviously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Plans

Wow...fifteen reviews, I feel so loved *sob*. Thankyou to the person who told me that this should be sent to Eoin Colfer, I'm flattered, I really am! I would also like to thank the person who pointed out my lyrical error. I took the words directly from the CD and that was the only part in the whole song I couldn't quite get.  
  
You may have read my bio, and I mentioned the fact that I love to have random quotes floating around. Well, here's one to start you off: "Don't make love by the garden gate, cause love is blind but the neighbours ain't."  
  
He he he, that's my personal favourite. Look out for them in future chapters; I have seven pages of these with Artemis Fowl character names written in the margins.  
  
My paragraphing isn't working very well and my italics aren't working at all so if any of this doesn't make sense...well you know the drill.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Artemis Fowl, or any song lyrics used in the making of this fic. However, Ebony is my character.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holly landed back at the Operations Booth hours later, only to be met by a furious Commander Root.  
  
"SHORT!!!!!"  
  
"Sir?" what now?  
  
"You did NOT, I repeat, did NOT, have flight clearance!" he thundered.  
  
"Yes I did sir." Holly said patiently. "I asked you directly."  
  
"Oh." Rendered silent, Root left quickly.  
  
Foaly smirked. "Well handled, Holly. Where'd you fly off to anyway?" Of course, they knew where she'd gone; they'd watched the whole thing from the surveillance cameras. Holly blushed slightly. "Fowl Manor. No, don't ask why, I haven't a clue." She said as Foaly opened his mouth to say something, keeping up the innocent façade. "I can't believe I actually miss him." Holly said to them. "I can." Ebony muttered to Foaly, who grinned. It seemed that she had been right. Suddenly, Ebony had an idea. She smiled deviously to herself as Holly left the room. Foaly gave her a look. "Are you okay Ebony?" he asked her suspiciously. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Foaly." She smiled brightly at him and bent over the computer terminal. "What are you cooking up Ebony Short?" Foaly demanded instantly. If she was anything like Holly... "Nothing, I swear!" she answered innocently. Foaly gave her a sceptical look. "Okay, so I am cooking something up, but I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to trust me Foaly." Ebony admitted, not looking him in the eye.  
  
Foaly growled in frustration. He'd have to figure out what that elf was up to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Holly had gone home to think about the day's events in peace. She missed him. She missed Artemis Fowl. If someone had told her four years ago when he first kidnapped her, that she would miss Artemis Fowl the Second, she would've personally paid for their first session with the psychiatrist. Now, she was forced to admit it.  
  
***I called you today, just to hear you say, you were not around. When the message was through, though I wanted to, I couldn't make a sound.  
I wanna tell you the things I've seen.  
I wanna take you to where I've been  
And I wish you were here with me  
Don't you know?***  
  
Holly knelt beside the fire in her living room and coaxed a flame out of its depths, before retreating to the window seat. It had begun to rain, and reflected Holly's mood. She felt like one of those chicks in the movies. It was really quite depressing.  
  
***I really miss you, yes I do, yeah.  
I really miss you.  
I'm writing to say, had a wonderful day, hangin' with my friends.  
But the memory dies, when the sun leaves the sky, I'm alone again.  
I wanna tell you the weather is fine,  
When the night comes around you were on my mind  
And I wish you were here with me.  
  
Don't you know?***  
  
Holly rested her head against the glass and watched the rain pour heavily onto the darkened streets. Tears streamed out of her eyes unchecked for the second time in as many hours. "Do you think this is more than just missing him?" the little voice murmured in her mind. Ugh, she didn't want to think about it. "Don't even go there!" she snapped  
  
*** I really miss you, yes I do, yeah.  
I really miss you. I wanna tell you the things I've seen, I wanna take you to where I've been  
And I wish you were here with me...oh, don't you know?  
I really miss you, yes I do, yeah.  
I really miss you, yes I do, I miss you."  
  
As Holly dried her tears and went to bed, her last waking thought was of Artemis Fowl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ebony sat in the Operations Booth, pouring over the blueprints of a small machine. She had drawn up the plans herself, perfectly of course. "Wotcher doin' Eb?" Foaly asked nonchalantly. Ebony rolled up the prints. "None of your business." She said cheekily and strolled away, leaving Foaly more than a little frustrated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Extract from the Journal of Artemis Fowl, Disk 1, Encrypted. My dream interpreter is beginning to work. The progress is painstakingly slow and frustrating. The translations are most inadequate for my purposes, and tell me nothing that I, with my superior intellect, don't already know. Butler told me yesterday that descriptions I myself have given him of my dreams ring a bell for him as much as they do for me, which means something  
has happened, something that none of us remember. If I am not mistaken,  
something sinister is afoot...and I am never wrong.  
Artemis Fowl the Second.  
  
What really shocked the Pshyc Brotherhood later was how accurate he was. Something sinister was afoot. Just not in the way he suspected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in a small village in Northern Ireland, one Max Iggums was reading a letter from one Artemis Fowl, instructing him in a Dublin restaurant in two days.  
  
Most of you will have guessed by now, that Max Iggums's true identity was ex-criminal Mulch Diggums. The renegade dwarf had been released from jail early, thanks to Artemis. Now, Mulch held up a gold coin with a hole squarely in its centre, so that it glinted in the sunlight. "What did you want with me two years ago Mud Boy? Your memories back I'll wager, and I'm the only person who is able to help you, or else you'd have had Captain Short return this to you herself." He said to himself.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll soon find out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing?" Foaly asked for the hundredth time that morning. "Nuthin'" Ebony replied for the hundredth time that morning. She had started work early so she could begin building it. The machine's basic framework was complete and Foaly was intrigued. Not to mention frustrated. "Why won't you tell me what you're up to?" he demanded. "Soon Foaly, soon." She reassured him calmly.  
  
He stormed away fuming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Still not working?" Juliet asked as Artemis came through the kitchen door. He looked tired and worn. "No. The fact that I'm not sleeping isn't helping mind you." He replied. "You'll get there eventually Arty." Juliet said bracingly. "Never forget that only 3% of our DNA separates us from Chimpanzees. Nobody's perfect." Artemis grinned despite himself. "Yes, that is true." He mused, pacing up and down. "I'm beginning to think I'm never going to get it to work." He said in his soft Irish accent. "Oh, don't be such a pessimist Arty!" Juliet said brightly. "Be an optimist, like me!" she bounced around the room hyperactively. "Right Dom?"  
  
Butler looked up from his newspaper. "An optimist is a person who sees a green light everywhere, while a pessimist sees only the red stoplight...the truly wise person is colour-blind." He said simply, causing his sister to roll her eyes. "He's always coming out with stuff like that." She grumbled sullenly.  
  
Artemis looked at the two of them. "I need to go to Dublin to meet with someone. The meeting is tomorrow, but I thought we could go now and Juliet can go shopping..." he grimaced, "If she wants." Juliet was in the car before Butler could even put the paper down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ebony finished her shift the next day she spelled her machine so nobody, particularly Foaly, could pry into it. If Commander Root found out...Ebony shuddered, she didn't want to think about it. When she finished, she went to visit Holly. She was sitting in the window seat, looking sad and depressed. Ebony stopped for a minute, and reflected on the changes in her big sister. Holly was not the feisty, spunky, punky, attractive elf she once was, the one Ebony remembered so vividly. No, after the Fowl boy was mind wiped, Holly had drawn in on herself, become an empty shell. The only time in the last two years Ebony had seen her laugh openly was about two month after she herself had convinced Holly to grow her hair. Ebony had created a machine especially for this 'Torture Holly Session'. It changed her hair to radical, (for there was no other word for it) shades of pink, purple, blue, green and red, but in the end, laughing almost hysterically, Holly had chosen a jet black, to match Ebony's own.  
  
The only thing that hadn't changed was her looks. She was still one of the prettiest elves in Haven. Trouble Kelp had liked her for years, and Chix Verbil... well, that's just gross so we won't talk about that.  
  
"Hi Holly, how're you doing?" Ebony asked softly. Holly looked up at her with bleary eyes. "I've been better." She whispered. Ebony nodded. "I can imagine." She said comfortingly. "I really miss him, Eb, and what's more, I feel so guilty about the mind wipe. Even though we had to, I wish we had left something to trigger the memories." Holly sniffed. "What am I going to do Ebony?" she asked. "I don't have a solution, but I admire the problem." Ebony replied. She grinned inwardly, thinking about how she did have a solution. "Can I get you anything?" She asked. "Food?" Holly shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." "Hmmm, nothing takes the taste out of Peanut Butter quite like unrequited love does it?" Ebony said innocently.  
  
Holly threw a half-hearted punch and gave a sour laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OOOHHHH! Look over there Arty! Lets go check it out!" Juliet squealed excitedly. She had spent the last day and a half dragging Artemis and Butler into every shop in Dublin. "Yes Juli, that's very nice." Artemis said, as though talking to a small child. She pouted. "Master Artemis, its time we went to meet this client of yours." Butler said quietly. "Right. Let's go then shall we?" Artemis replied.  
  
Showtime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tada! The end of Chapter three. Sorry it took so long, I've been sick for a week and either been watching Lord Of The Rings (Legolas is soooooo cute ^_^) or staying in bed. I've only just managed to drag myself to the computer.  
  
Chapter four has been started. It will be here soon. Don't forget to review.  
  
Bye bye! 


	4. I won't say i'm in love

Wow... twenty-six reviews! I am amazed! I really am! Thanks to the people who liked my quotes, even though I can't tell you where I got them from because a friend gave them to me. In this chapter I am going to experiment with the possibility of an Ebony/Foaly romance. I think it's cute, but I can change it if people don't like it.  
  
I need a favour though, as you read the next few chapters, please think about whether I should make the epilogue a cliffie and write sequel or finish it off nicely and use my new idea as a completely new story. Please let me know! Also, can anyone help me with my italics and paragraphing problems, it's really annoying when my sentences don't make sense.  
  
Please enjoy this new Chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill by now, nothing is mine except Ebony blah, blah, blah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulch Diggums drummed his fingers on the table. "Come on Mud Boy." He muttered impatiently. As the words left his mouth, the 'Mud Boy' in question walked into the atmosphere of the restaurant, and made his way over to the table. "This had better be good, Mr. Iggums. I hope I am not wasting my time, Max." "Not to worry Mr. Fowl, this will be well worth it." Mulch said in a placating voice. "Two years ago, I was instructed to give you this, when I got out of Jail." He threw the medallion across the table.  
  
Artemis caught it deftly and studied it. Unbidden, forgotten memories swarmed into his mind, jumbled and meaningless quotes from people he didn't recognise.  
  
"Do I look like a fly-boy to you Fowl?"  
  
"Very good Mud Boy."  
  
"You don't give this Centaur enough credit."  
  
"Don't call me Julius, Civilian."  
  
But one line stuck in his mind: "Here, take this," a girl was holding out the coin, "keep it to remind you that underneath the layers of deviousness, you have a spark of decency." Artemis felt so confused. He didn't know what was happening, they were all so familiar, and yet...  
  
He shook his head and gathered his thoughts, "And who were your instructions from, Mr. Iggums?" He asked coldly. "You." Mulch said simply. Artemis blinked, surprised by the answer.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Holly you look terrible. Are you okay?" Foaly asked in concern. Holly looked at him with bleary eyes. "I've been better." She answered. It seemed to be the new standard reply to everything. "I told you." Ebony muttered to the Centaur. "Which bit?" Foaly replied. "She's in love with Fowl. She's thinking about him. I know her well enough to tell." Apparently, Holly heard them, because she exploded. "Ebony! You know I'm NOT in love with Artemis!" she yelled. Foaly smirked. "Not in love with Artemis eh?" he said mildly.  
  
Never mess with a girl who has an iron fist.  
  
It slammed into Foaly's jaw with considerable force, sending him flying across the plasma floor. Then she stormed out. "Owwww!" Foaly said with some difficulty, massaging his dislocated jaw. Ebony grinned and put her cool hands on his jaw. Blue sparks formed and repaired the damage. She looked into his eyes and Foaly felt his heart skip. Maybe she had felt it too, because she moved back to the framework of that confounded...thing...she was building.  
  
What was going on?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holly found herself in the training room. It was empty, thank Frond. She pulled on the gear and began pulverising virtual enemies. She fought tears as a goblin lost its head. "She's right though isn't she?" the little voice piped up, "You do love him." "Shut up." Holly said through gritted teeth. A tune began to play in her head, and she had the funniest feeling it was a duet, something the D'arviting voice could use to its advantage.  
  
Holly: if there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation,  
That's ancient history,  
Been there, done that***  
  
She swore to herself years ago, when she first became a cadet that she would let no man cloud her judgement, or stand in her way. Now it seemed that would all go down the drain.  
  
Voice: Who'd ya think you're kiddin',  
He's the Earth and Heaven to ya,  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey, we can see right through ya,  
Girl ya can't conceal it,  
We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of***  
  
The voice was singing inside her mind, it was a song she knew from one of Ebony's Mud movies. 'Uh-oh.' She though. She knew where this was heading, but wasn't sure she really minded. The voice snickered triumphantly at her thoughts.  
  
Holly: No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no.  
Voice: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh.  
Holly: it's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love! ***  
  
"Admit it, you love him." The voice murmured. "No, I won't say it. There's nothing to say." Holly snapped. This was out of control; she couldn't recognise her own feelings. She felt so confused, Ebony couldn't be right...  
  
Could she?  
  
Holly: I thought my heart had learned its lesson,  
It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming, "Get a grip girl.  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."  
Oh***  
  
It was true, Holly's heart was yelling at her to get over it, but the voice came from her heart, and was putting up a pretty good fight. "I can't be in love with him." She said. "It's just asking for trouble."  
  
Voice: You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling,  
Baby, we're not buying,  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling,  
Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up?  
That ya got, got, got it bad! ***  
  
We? Who's we? Ebony and Foaly. The little voice was wrong! She was denying nothing. There was NOTHING to own up to. Face what like a grown-up? "I am not in love with Artemis Fowl!" she said aloud, "Miss him yes, but love?"  
  
Holly: No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no.  
Voice: give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love!  
Holly: this scene, won't play, I won't say I'm in love ***  
  
Holly did smile slightly at the thought of an elf and a human being together. But it quickly faded. "Why am I thinking like this? I feel nothing for him!"  
  
Voice: You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love. Holly: You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say  
it.  
Voice: Girl, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love***  
  
At that moment, Artemis flashed onto the screen as one of her virtual enemies. She smiled and touched the screen, tracing the outline of his face. Her head lost the fight then. Even though she may not have realised it as she finished the song.  
  
Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in...  
  
Love.  
  
"I hope I'm wrong, but if I'm not...no one has to know." She smiled to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Artemis felt shocked. He suddenly didn't care about moneymaking, he felt like a happy, contented teenager. A teenager with hundreds of memories he wasn't supposed to have. He swiftly gathered his thoughts. "Thankyou Mulch. You did well." He said quietly. "Well, you seem to remember me all right." Mulch said with some satisfaction. " But we'll run a test anyway. I'll give you a name, and you have to tell me something about the person." He finished. "Fine. Butler, you don't have to hang around, buy Juliet some lunch and find a table. I'll join you later." Artemis said. Butler obeyed hesitantly.  
  
"Right. First name. Foaly." Mulch said quickly. "Centaur, works in the LEP Ops Booth, genius very sarcastic." Artemis replied. "Very good Mud Boy, next, Julius Root." "LEP Commander." Came the prompt reply. "Right again. Okay, Opal Koboi." Mulch grinned remembering the 'good times'. "Pixie, jailed about two years ago." "And last, but not least, Holly Short." Mulch waited with interest for Artemis's answer. "Who?" Mulch couldn't believe it. The Mud Boy couldn't remember the elf that gave him the medallion in the first place. "D'arvit!" Mulch swore under his breath. Artemis's mind was already wandering. "I know who was in my dreams now." He murmured to himself, "Foaly, the Commander and..." He still had no idea who the girl was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of Chapter four. Sorry it took so long it's been pretty hectic for the last week. I'll try to update soon!  
  
Please R&R 


	5. Admitting the Truth

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! *Breathes* Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Thankyou for not carrying out any threats made and hope this chapter lives up to expectation ^_^. Okay, considering nobody objected to Foaly/Ebony romance it will be continued a little in this chapter. I'm using another song, 'Lost Without You' by Delta Goodrem, an Aussie singer that America is probably not familiar with but all you UK people will know of! Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't believe it!" Foaly yelled.  
  
"What?" Ebony asked absently.  
  
"Fowl's mind wipe has been deactivated!" Foaly was stressed; there was no other word for it.  
  
"What?" Ebony said again, the tone of her voice changing. "That's not possible, Holly told me you got rid of everything that could trigger residual memories!"  
  
"We missed one. The medallion Holly gave him." Foaly muttered.  
  
"He gave that to Diggums though...oh, right." Ebony trailed off; even she knew Diggums had been released early.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Wait, I have an idea." Ebony crossed to the computer and inserted a tiny microchip into the hard drive. She flicked to the Fowl Manor surveillance cameras and saw with gleeful delight that Artemis was asleep. "Excellent, that'll make him easier to read."  
  
"Read?" Foaly asked, confused.  
  
"This microchip is something I've been developing in my spare time. It enables me to read brainwaves, and get a comprehensive look at what's going on in his mind." Ebony explained. "It's sort of like the mesmer, only with less effort."  
  
"I see." Said Foaly. A huge lie, but he had to admire the girl. She entered Artemis's mind and downloaded his brainwaves, then swiftly printed them.  
  
"Interesting." She murmured as she scanned the page.  
  
"Ingenious." Foaly exclaimed, studying the chip with fascination. "Sorry, what's interesting?" he asked when Ebony glared at him.  
  
" He was dreaming about you all. He created a Dream Interpreter to solve them. It's working properly now." She said breathlessly.  
  
"And..." Foaly prompted.  
  
"And he has a major memory gap. Mulch asked him questions, and he still can't remember Holly!" she said. "Strange, I wonder why?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure, but it could be trauma, sort of like...amnesia." Foaly answered. "I'll bet if we monitor Fowl's dreams, he'll still be dreaming about her, without recognising her." Sure enough, when they tapped into the Interpreter and checked his dreams, Foaly's theory proved right.  
  
"Lets not tell the Commander yet Foaly." Ebony said. "Lets keep an eye on Fowl and see what happens." She was pleased; it meant she could continue her plan. Root did NOT have to know. Foaly fell for it. He struggled with himself for a while, but eventually not telling Root seemed like an attractive idea. "Yeah, Okay." He said reluctantly.  
  
Ebony grinned in triumph.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you going to admit it now?" the voice inquired loftily.  
  
"What?" Holly asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"That you love him." Yep, right again.  
  
"I don't have a lot of choice do I?" Holly sighed, "It's true isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." The voice answered smugly.  
  
*** I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes.  
And I say, a little righteous, and too proud.  
I just wanna find a way to compromise,  
'Cause I believe that we can work things out.  
I thought I had all the answers, never giving in,  
But baby since you've gone, I admit that I was wrong***  
  
Holly sighed, she had been wrong a lot when it came to Artemis Fowl. She was as stubborn as he was, that was what had got her into Recon in the first place. But it also got her into trouble. Even when he'd forgotten her, he got her into trouble. Look at her now, for instance. Total mess.  
  
***All I know is I'm lost without you,  
I'm not gonna lie.  
How am I gonna be strong without you?  
I need you by my side.  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye,  
Don't know what I'd do,  
I'm lost without you***  
  
Holly groaned inwardly and ducked out of sight as Chix Verbil strutted down the corridor. Suddenly she didn't want to go on and she slid down the wall, tears falling yet again. At that moment, Commander Root came around the corner and spotted her there. "What's going on Captain?" he asked, noting her tearstained cheeks. He sat beside her.  
  
"Nothing sir, I was dodging Verbil." Holly answered truthfully.  
  
The Commander nodded, he had seen Chix coming too. "Understandable. Very well Captain, but there's something else bothering you."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it sir." She replied sadly.  
  
"Go home Holly, take the rest of the day off." Root ordered softly.  
  
"Yessir." Holly whispered as he walked away.  
  
***I keep trying to find my way,  
But all I know is,  
I'm lost without you.  
I keep trying to face the day,  
I'm lost without you***  
  
Holly walked home, her eyes red from crying. She wanted to talk to Ebony, but she would have to wait until her shift finished.  
  
***How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues?  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time.  
Everywhere I go I get so confused,  
You're the only thing that's on my mind.  
Oh my bed's so cold at nights and I miss you more each day,  
Only you can make it right, no I'm not too proud to say***  
  
She let herself into her house and curled up in the window seat. Then she got up and paced. She couldn't sit still. On impulse, she headed back to Police Plaza. She shielded and moved quickly. She grabbed a set of wings and set off once again, For Fowl Manor.  
  
She sat in Artemis's window and watched him sleep, tears welling afresh in her eyes. How could she go on like this?  
  
***All I know is I'm lost without you,  
I'm not gonna lie.  
How am I gonna be strong without you?  
I need you by my side.  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye,  
Don't know what I'd do,  
I'm lost without you.  
  
I keep trying to find my way,  
But all I know is,  
I'm lost without you.  
I keep trying to face the day,  
I'm lost without you***  
  
In the Operations Booth, Foaly was monitoring the Surveillance cameras. Holly had unshielded by then, and she wasn't hard to find. "Oh Frond! Ebony, come look at this!" he called urgently. She put a hand on his shoulder and watched the screen over his other one. Foaly gave a start and blushed, but she didn't notice.  
  
"D'arvit Holly! Foaly, I'm going to go get her." She ran off, nearly bowling the Commander over in her rush. As Root watched the cameras, Foaly explained.  
  
Root shook his head in disbelief  
  
***If I could only hold you know,  
Make the pain just go away,  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face.  
Oh***  
  
Holly looked up as Ebony landed on the windowsill beside her. "Come on Holl, lets go." She said softly, hugging her sister tightly. Holly nodded and Ebony helped her fly back to HQ.  
  
"Take the afternoon off Eb, look after her." Foaly said, and Root nodded in agreement.  
  
Ebony walked her home and they both sat in the window seat again, ebony comforting Holly as best she could.  
  
***All I know is I'm lost without you,  
I'm not gonna lie.  
How am I gonna be strong without you?  
I need you by my side.  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye,  
Don't know what I'd do,  
I'm lost without you.  
  
I keep trying to find my way,  
But all I know is,  
I'm lost without you.  
I keep trying to face the day,  
I'm lost without you.***  
  
When Holly had cried herself to sleep, Ebony pulled a blanket over her and went back to work. She had things to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, Bonny. Foaly's in the Commander's office trying to explain what's going on." Trouble Kelp stopped her in the hall. Ebony smiled at his old nickname for her, "Thanks Trub, I'll go right there." She strode towards Root's office. "Did I miss anything?" she asked brightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Foaly demanded. "I told you to take the afternoon off!"  
  
She smiled. "I couldn't stay away." she replied, rasing her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Foaly blushed. Root watched with interest before answering. "Considering you're here Ebony, can I ask you why Holly was at Fowl's place?"  
  
"Um, well sir, she's in love with him and now she knows it, the fact that her can't remember her makes it worse." She said, and waited for the explosion.  
  
It came.  
  
Root's face went purple. "Why is it that I know nothing of this?" He roared.  
  
Ebony regarded him sharply. "Begging your pardon sir, but there has been and alarming increase in the number of things you know nothing about." She snapped. Foaly winced, now she was in for it. He began to laugh despite himself.  
  
But Root seemed to be at a loss for words. He struggled in vain to find a comeback, but merely said; "It's a good thing you're not an officer, Miss Short. You're lucky Foaly's your boss and probably, judging by his current state, found that hilariously funny." Foaly nodded emphatically, unable to speak for laughter.  
  
"Well, as long as you're here, you may as well go back to Ops." Foaly told his charge. She nodded and smiled at him. Foaly blushed and watched her leave.  
  
Root grinned evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arty-kins!" Angeline Fowl called her son downstairs.  
  
"Yes Mother? Father?" Artemis said coolly, inside, still trying to sort out his memories. Who was she, the pretty girl in his dreams? Anyway, no time to think about that now, better listen to what his parents had to say. He only hoped it wasn't about...  
  
"Your report card. I am most disappointed Arty." His Father said. "No son, your grades are fine. What I mean is the frequent comments about your lack of friends. I would like you to make an effort."  
  
Artemis was, for once, lost for words. "But-but-but..." he stammered indignantly. "Father I cannot be friends with any of them, it's not even possible to have a conversation with them!"  
  
"No buts Arty just do as you're told." Fowl senior said, as if he were talking to a normal teenager.  
  
But you know as well as I that Artemis Fowl II is most certainly not a normal teenager.  
  
"Honestly Arty-kins, it's as if you're off with the fairies most of the time." His mother said. Artemis grinned wryly. 'In more ways than one.' He thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Commander Julius Root loved throwing snide comments at Foaly, but was running out of things to throw. Now, Foaly's evident attraction to Ebony, and vice versa, was something new to gall the excitable centaur with.  
  
Root leaned back in his chair. "Sooo...Ebony seems like a nice girl." He commented cheerfully, watching with glee as Foaly reddened.  
  
"Um, yeah." He muttered.  
  
"Quite attractive too." Root said, grinning widely now.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Still single, I hear."  
  
Foaly sat up and glared at him, suddenly realising what he was getting at. "I'd give you a piece of my mind, Julius, but I'm on my last one." He snapped.  
  
Commander Root was having too much fun to even notice the use of is first name. "I heard that Chix Verbil was going to ask her out." He said slyly.  
  
That hit home. Foaly exploded. "WHAT?! Not Verbil-abuse!" He yelled, using Chix's nickname. He had acquired it from the way he mauled every possible language trying to chat up girls.  
  
Root leaned forward. "I'd be quick if I were you Foaly." He said, knowing full well that Chix hadn't even met Ebony yet.  
  
Foaly was off like a rocket.  
  
He skidded to a halt in the Ops Booth. "Ebony..." he said, breathing hard, "would you go out with me Saturday night?" He asked, looking at her hopefully.  
  
She laughed as she looked at him from her position on the floor, where she was putting together a machine, covered in grease. "I'd love to. Say, 8:00?"  
  
Foaly grinned happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End! When is Arty going to get his memories back? Muwahahahahahaha! Soon my pretties, soon...  
  
Ahem, yes well... please review for me. Sorry it took so long! 


	6. First Date, First Kiss

I can't believe I've got 59 reviews! Thankyou everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. Sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter up. I'm on summer holidays and have been, unfortunately, staying with my grandparents, which means no computer.  
  
Disclaimer: Again? Well, if I have to... I do not own Artemis Fowl or any related characters. Ebony belongs to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'There she is again!' Artemis thought, deep in his subconscious. He was dreaming again, dreaming about her. Her face was always in shadows, all he could see was her full, red mouth and her deep, hazel eyes... always in the shadows. She smiled and Artemis felt his heart skip. "Don't you recognise me Artemis?" she asked softly.  
  
"No... I-I'm afraid I don't." Artemis said sadly.  
  
He felt himself waking, and she began to fade into the darkness. "Wait!" he called feebly, knowing it wouldn't make a scrap of difference.  
  
He woke, stretched and yawned. He got up dressed and went to see what his Dream Interpreter had to say.  
  
It was gone.  
  
As calm as he could possibly be, Artemis pressed the intercom. "Butler, come up here please, we have a problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Foaly demanded. Ebony was stretched out under the body of her machine, installing the engine, or trying to. She was covered in grease and her black hair was escaping from its hasty plait, framing her face like dark storm clouds. Foaly's heart began to race; she was so beautiful even now. He couldn't wait for tonight!  
  
"No, I'm not telling you yet. When it's finished you'll be the first to know." She said with a laugh. Foaly gritted his teeth and changed the subject. "How's Holly doing?" he asked. Ebony's mouth tightened grimly. "Ask her yourself." She replied, pointing out the window. Holly was walking past, bleary eyed and dejected. Foaly stuck his head out the door. "Hey Holls, are you okay?" he asked. Holly jerked out of her trance briefly. "Huh? What? Oh yeah, sure, whatever." She mumbled absently as she continued on her way. "Is she okay Foaly?" Trouble asked, his eyes following Holly's path.  
  
It's a long story Trub, and one you won't like." Ebony answered swiftly. Trouble nodded sadly. He knew. He had guessed that she was in love with Artemis Fowl the second, even before she had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anything?" Artemis queried anxiously.  
  
Butler shook his head. "Nope, nothing master Artemis."  
  
"D'Arvit!" he swore, using a fairy term he remembered from... Commander Root? Probably.  
  
"Colourful word sir, where did you learn it?" Butler inquired.  
  
"Oh, around about, you know, in my travels." Artemis answered airily. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do? No way of finding clues?"  
  
"No, Master Artemis, I don't think there is. Unless of course..."  
  
"What? Is there a way or not?" Artemis demanded.  
  
"Wait." Butler said as he rummaged through his pockets. " I may have some... Ah ha!" he exclaimed, producing a small spray can. He began to spray the room. "This is an ultra violet light spray." He said. "With any luck, the culprit's fingerprints will show up.  
  
Artemis watched with detached interest as Butler combed the room with an ultra violet light. "Artemis!" he called urgently.  
  
"What? What is it?" Artemis ran over, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"One set of prints in the entire room, right where the Interpreter was!" Butler said. "But they're not like any other prints I've ever seen before." He scratched his head in puzzlement.  
  
Artemis frowned. He crossed to his computer and, taking a photo of the prints, scanned it in, and ran his files. The first thing he had done when he had regained his memories was reclaim his fairy files from Foaly. It had taken him a while to hack into the system, but he was surprised that the centaur had let him take them at all. The search on fairy fingerprints complete, Artemis's theory was confirmed...  
  
The thief was a fairy. It was time to enlist some help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey sis! How's it going?" to Ebony, Holly's voice seemed tight, almost stretched.  
  
"I'm fine thanks Holls. You?" she replied.  
  
"Been better." Holly answered dejectedly.  
  
"Understandably." Ebony said, and then looked up as she remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot! Holly, on your way home tonight could you stop in and tell mum that I'm going on a date and won't be home til late?"  
  
Holly seemed to brighten a little. "A date!? Who with? Trouble?"  
  
Ebony blushed. "Foaly." She muttered.  
  
Holly grinned, something she really did these days, but this was a golden opportunity. "Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."  
  
"Foaly!" Ebony yelled.  
  
"Jeez! No need to shout!" Holly laughed. "But Foaly? Why?"  
  
"Why Artemis?" Ebony retorted, then winced as Holly paled.  
  
"What about him?" she inquired. She turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder; "I'll let mum know Bonny."  
  
"Thanks." Ebony replied as she slid back under her machine, muttering as she worked. "By Frond! I'm so stupid! Why did I have to bring up Artemis?"  
  
By the time she finally got the engine running smoothly, Foaly wandered in again. "Where've you been?" she asked mildly.  
  
Foaly grinned, "Making dinner reservations." He answered.  
  
"Oooh! Where at?" Ebony demanded.  
  
"None of your business." Foaly replied cheekily.  
  
"Fine the! Mow either go away or be quiet. I need to concentrate." She said with mock indignation. Foaly sat back to watch, but rocketed to his feet when he saw blue sparks swarming around her fingers. "What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
Ebony looked at him. "Putting on the finishing touches." She answered calmly. She touched her magic to the machine's computer, sending vast amounts of power through its circuits. "Done!" she announced.  
  
"Oh that's nice." Foaly said sarcastically. "Are you sure you have enough energy left to WALK!?!?"  
  
"Yep! I've got heaps left!" she did a quick back flip, as if to prove her point.  
  
"Well, pack up and get changed. I told Holly to help you pick something to wear, because I'm not telling you were I'm going to take you."  
  
Ebony nodded and placed the machine back in the corner of the room. She was just about to leave when Foaly's monitor beeped and he swore loudly. "What's up?" she questioned.  
  
"Fowl is trying to contact me!" he answered.  
  
"Well, see what he has to say!" Ebony ordered instantly.  
  
"Fine," Foaly pushed the intercom button. "Hello Fowl. Long time no see! What can I do for you?"  
  
"Hello Foaly!" Came Artemis's soft, clipped Irish accent. "I need help. And invention of mine has been stolen... by a fairy, I have evidence here."  
  
Foaly looked at Ebony in surprise. "Send the evidence to me. My email is foaly.ops@LEP.co.uk."  
  
"Right. Mine's hunter_arty@fowlmanor.co.uk." Artemis replied.  
  
"Cute." Foaly commented. "This could take a few days, you know."  
  
"Fine. Thanks for your help." Artemis said politely.  
  
"Anytime." Foaly answered, before hanging up. He looked at Ebony. "Holly, now." He ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Right then little sis." Holly said with a small smile, "The big date, I picked this out for you." She pulled out a tight, sparkling, halter neck dress that was as black as her hair.  
  
"Wow!" Ebony exclaimed as she pulled it on. 'Where is he taking me?' she wondered.  
  
Holly smiled again. "That's not all it does, look!" She undid the Chinese style buttons at the side of the dress, and the materia came away, revealing a nice two-piece outfit.  
  
"This is great Holly!! Thanks!" Ebony squealed and hugged her sister tightly.  
  
"That's okay Bonny. Now, take your hair out, brush it, then leave it as it is." Holly replied. Ebony did as she was told, then went to meet Foaly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Foaly looked at his watch. "Come on Ebony, get a move on." He muttered to himself.  
  
As if on cue, he heard her voice call; "Sorry I'm late!" He turned to face her, and what he saw took his breath away.  
  
Her dress fit her perfectly, and her hair fell in soft curls down her back and framing her face. Basically, she looked gorgeous. "Are you ready then?" Foaly asked, somewhat nervously.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" she said with a smile.  
  
Foaly escorted her to the chutes, and Ebony was very surprised and delighted when they landed in front of the most exclusive restaurant in Haven. "Middle Earth! How did you get reservations here? The waiting list is huge!" She was so excited that she hugged the Centaur around the waist.  
  
Foaly blushed. "The manager was one of my friends at the University. He owed me a favour." He answered.  
  
When they entered, they were greeted by a cheerful elf wearing a suit. "Foaly! Good to see you! Ah, this must be the lass you were telling me about earlier! Lovely, lovely indeed!" He boomed jovially.  
  
"Thankyou Ciaran, her name is Ebony." Foaly said while the 'lass' in question tried to contain her laughter.  
  
"Lovely name for a lovely lass! Pleased to meet you, Miss Ebony."  
  
"Likewise, Master Ciaran." Ebony replied politely.  
  
"Lovely, lovely indeed. Now, I'll show you to your table."  
  
When they were seated and Ciaran had gone, both Ebony and Foaly burst into laughter. "Lovely, lovely indeed!" Ebony giggled, imitating Ciaran's Scottish accent.  
  
"That's what got him into trouble in the first place!" Foaly gasped.  
  
"What did he do?" Ebony asked.  
  
"He said it to Vinyaya's daughter and it got him into hot water. I had to do and explain that he was talking about the catering from the previous night's dinner party, not attempting to flirt with the girl." Foaly replied, then they both dissolved into laughter again.  
  
The date went better than either of them could've imagined. After dinner they went to a movie, and although Foaly had to use all his control to stop himself from Kissing Ebony on the spot when she removed the middle section from her dress, they both enjoyed the new Blockbuster movie about Holly's first encounter with Artemis Fowl.  
  
After the movie, Foaly offered to walk her the five blocks to her home, and Ebony agreed happily. As they walked towards her home, they talked about things like work, and Holly, and of course, Artemis Fowl.  
  
Foaly walked her up to the doorstep. "I had a really great time tonight." He said softly.  
  
"Me too." Ebony smiled sweetly.  
  
"Would you like to do it again some time?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Well... goodnight.' Foaly said uncomfortably and began lo leave.  
  
"...Night." Ebony whispered, a little disappointed, and began to unlock the house.  
  
Now it was Foaly's turn to battle with that 'mean and nasty' little voice of reason that Holly had waged war against for so long. "You idiot! Don't just walk away! kiss her you moron!!!" it screeched.  
  
Foaly didn't need an awful lot of convincing. He spun around and walked back over to the door. Ebony had her back to him, so he walked over and pulled her to him. Before she had a chance to speak, his mouth was on hers and he kissed her passionately. Ebony responded with the same ardour, and neither of them wanted the moment to end.  
  
When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavily. "Goodnight." He said again, and kissed her so sweetly she thought she was going to faint.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
***Once in your life, when you find her,  
someone who turns your heart around,  
and next thing you know,  
you're closing down the town.  
Wake up and it's still with you,  
Even though you left her way 'cross town,  
Wondering to yourself "hey, what've I found?"  
  
When you get caught between the moon and New York City,  
I know it's crazy, but it's true.  
If you get caught between the moon and New York City,  
The best that you can do, the best that you can do,  
Is fall in love.*** 


	7. I Remember You

Ok, I am SO sorry to keep you all waiting so long! MAJOR writers block, I ended up going back and reading the whole series again just to get ideas and the actual will to write. But here it is, the new Chapter!

New character introduced in this chapter. Her name is Kassandra and she's a friend of Ebony's. Originally, she was only going to have a small part, but then I came up with a cool idea that involved her a little more. She might be a little Mary-Sue-ish, but I'll try not to let that happen.

No song in this chapter hears cheering but there will probably be one in later chapters.

I plan to finish this in two to thee chapters, so I need people to start telling me now whether or not they want a sequel. Review and let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.

* * *

"How's that machine of yours coming?" The voice on the other end of the communications line asked.

Ebony smiled to herself. "It's finished." She told her best friend Kassandra. "I have one problem though; how do I get it in, deactivate the wipe and get out again without anybody seeing me? As well as the fact that I'm working."

Kassandra was silent for a few minutes before answering. "Put a shielding mechanism in it." She suggested.

Ebony shook her head, and then remembered that her friend couldn't see her. "No, I don't think it would take that much power, I've pretty much packed it full with enough _mesmer _to contain Artemis long enough to bring his memories back."

"Hmmmmm," Kassandra mused. "I know!" she exclaimed, "I'll go and do it for you, you're on duty anyway, and I'm less likely to be identified as a fairy."

This made sense to Ebony, because Kassandra although none knew it but Ebony, Councillor Vinyaya and Kass's mother knew it, was only half fairy. Her father was human. She was taller than the average fairy, although she still had the magic, and the pointy ears.

"Good idea," Ebony conceded. "If we can get this done fast, that gives us more time to figure out Mud Boy's computer theft problem."

"I'm on it. I'll come and pick up that contraption yours tomorrow to commence Operation Holly Fowl."

"Holly Fowl?" Ebony grinned. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"Maybe, but how great would that be?" Kass replied.

"I dunno, Artemis Fowl as a brother-in-law... it's kinda disturbing." Ebony laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kassie said.

"Yeah, I could need your help convincing Foaly." Ebony gulped.

* * *

"Hey all!" Kassie entered the Ops booth with no trouble; they always let her n every time she visited, much to Foaly's disgust. "_How_ do you get in here so easily?" he almost cried. "Bloody security's gone to the Goblins!"

Ebony rolled her eyes. "No it hasn't, she's a siren Foaly, whaddaya expect?" she picked up her machine and gave it to Kassie. "It's small, but heavy." She gave her friend a brief rundown on how to work it. "Good luck." She said, hugging Kassie before waving her off.

"Okay, tell me what's going on!" Foaly demanded, tired of being left out.

Ebony sighed, time to come clean. "Okay Foaly, I'll tell you." She said, "But promise me you won't tell the Commander."

Foaly nodded, suddenly making a guess as to what the young elf had been up to.

Ebony took a deep breath and began to explain. "Originally, my plan was designed to completely lift Artemis's mind wipe, but Mulch did that for us." She said. "But because of the trauma his mind suffered when he got his memories back, when I continued the structure I incorporated healing magic with the _mesmer_ to ease that trauma and bring back his memories of Holly, as well as deactivating whatever's left of the mind wipe." She waited for Foaly's reaction.

"I figured it was something along those lines." He said slowly. "But what does Kassandra have to do with it? He queried.

Ebony grinned. "She's taking it to Fowl Manor, she blends in better than I do. I could've shielded, but the thing is so jam packed full of magic that it repels it."

Foaly couldn't help it, he grinned back. "You, my dear, are a genius." He gathered her into his arms and kissed her, which surprised her, but you didn't hear her complaining as she responded to his kiss. When Foaly pulled away, breathing heavily, he said wickedly, "Julius will_ not_ be happy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kassandra was stumbling out of a public transport shuttle to Tara. "I really hate those things." She muttered, activating her wings, Ebony's contraption heavy in her pocket. While she was looking forward to the adventure, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, as would any intelligent fairy who was about to come face to face with Artemis Fowl the Second.

I mentioned earlier that Kassandra was a siren. Well, half siren actually, but no one knew that did they? The fact that she can't shield could sometimes be a pain, but sirens have the most ambient magic of all fairies. Her power of illusions came in handy in these kinds of situations, not to mention the unfailing ability to bend any man to her will, human or otherwise. But that's not all, as I'll explain later.

Today, as she landed outside Fowl Manor in time to see Angeline and Juliet leave the house she assumed Juliet's form and wandered inside... and immediately crashed into one Domovoi Butler.

"I thought you went with Mrs. Fowl." The manservant said lightly.

"Uh, yeah... I – uh, forgot something." Kassie stammered, certain the girl's brother of all people'd catch her out, but Butler merely shrugged and sauntered off. Kassie stared after him, how could he not notice that his kid sister was half a head shorter than usual?

She fitted an earpiece into her ear. "Ebony? I've made it to Fowl Manor. I need directions to Artemis's rooms."

Ebony gave her directions from the feed in Foaly's computers. It didn't take long to find Artemis's rooms, and Kassie let herself in. "Be subtle." Ebony warned before switching off the communications.

Artemis looked at her briefly. "Hello Juliet, what can I do for you?" Kassie was about to answer when she looked at her again, more intently this time. "You're not Juliet." He said bluntly.

"What do you mean Arty?" Kassie said nervously in Juliet's voice. "Of course I'm me."

"Yes, but you're not Juliet." Artemis answered patiently. "You're half a head too short and your eyes are the wrong colour."

'_Damn_.' Kassie thought. "Okay Fowl, you got me. I'm impressed, not even Butler recognised me." She let her illusion fade to reveal waist length black hair, emerald green eyes, pointed ears and skin tight, black flight gear. She was so beautiful it was enough to make even Artemis Fowl the Second stare. She looked almost unearthly... Almost.

"You're a fairy?" Artemis asked, trying to stay calm. Kassie nodded. Artemis crossed the room to his computer and studied his Fairy Files for a few minutes. "You look like a siren. You're certainly pretty enough and have the right powers but... while pretty enough, not beautiful enough. Gorgeous by human standards, but not by siren standards." He seemed puzzled by this.

"Thanks for the analogy." Kassie said sarcastically. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, but actually, you're right. I'm half siren, half human." She admitted.

Artemis looked at her sharply. "Are you... are you the girl I've been dreaming about?" he asked breathlessly.

Kassie grinned cheekily. "Nope. But that's why I'm here. Sit down." She ordered, pulling the deactivator from her pocket. When Artemis saw it, he was instantly intrigued and came over to investigate. "I said sit down!" Kassie snapped. Artemis sat.

She switched on the deactivator and issued the _mesmer_ on the highly curious Artemis. "Commence healing and deactivation." She told the computer.

It was done in less than 60 seconds. Artemis's head snapped up "Holly!" he breathed.

"You better believe it Sunshine." Kassie replied. "Oh yeah, my name's Kassandra by the way..." she was cut off by a crashing sound. The window had been broken, and ten masked figures came stood amongst the shattered glass. "Alright Fowl, hand it over." The apparent leader demanded.

Artemis winced, talk about clichéd. Nevertheless, he knew what he was talking about. "You're too late, whoever you are, someone else has already stolen the thing you seek from me... Fairy." Sure enough, the guy's hand was a pale green.

"D'arvit!" the fairy swore and opened fire with a gun neither knew he had. But there was something different about this one. It shot jets of fire.

"Crap!" Kassie muttered, pushing Artemis to the floor. One more thing you should know about sirens... don't ever piss one off. If you do, you could find yourself in one of three predicaments. **1) **Barbecued, **2) **Frozen solid or, my personal favourite, **3) **Enchanted by the Siren's song. If you were really unfortunate, you could cop all three at once.

Now, Kassie's main objective was to put out the flames before Butler came running. To do so, she began shooting ice beams from her right hand, and conjuring a flame with her left, sending jets of water spraying around the room. The flames extinguished, she pulled the Nutrino2000 Ebony had given her from her belt and let off a few low voltage blasts. Realising what they were up against, the now rather pathetic looking fairies retreated back through the window.

Kassie stood and helped Artemis to his feet. "You okay?" she asked, breathing heavily, feeling drained. It had been a long time between spells, of this degree anyway.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you?" Artemis asked.

"I'll live." She answered, before her earpiece crackled into life.

"Kass, Foaly wants Artemis brought down here. It took some clearing through Root, but we got the OK."

"Not a worry, we'll be there ASAP." Kassie answered.

"Shouldn't we leave immediately?" Artemis queried.

Kassie grinned. "Take a look in the mirror Artemis."

When he did, he realised he was covered in soot. "Ah. I see your point. Very well." He looked back at her and saw that the girl wasn't in much better condition. "Juliet's rooms are two doors down on the left. You can use her shower." He said.

Kassie smiled gratefully. "Thanks." She said, leaving the room, she felt revolting.

When she was gone, Artemis sank to the floor, his head in his hands. Suddenly, all his memories made sense, and it was too much, too fast. He finally remembered. "Holly..." he murmured. The girl of his dreams, literally.

"Holly..."

* * *

By the time Kassie returned, Artemis had showered, changed and composed himself. "Ah good, you're wearing casuals. Probably not a bad idea." She said.

"That's what I thought." Artemis replied with a shaky smile.

As they made their way down to the front doors, Kassie watched the boy out the corner of her eye. "Don't worry, it'll get easier." She murmured softly, putting her hand on his arm. Not sure what part of the whole debacle she was talking about, Artemis still felt comforted by her words.

She stopped suddenly. "Did you bring back Butler's memories?" she asked.

Artemis nodded. "Yes, and Juliet's too." He showed Kassie the medallion.

"Good. I was wondering how I was going to explain my way out of this one." Butler was walking towards them.

"Artemis, I thought I could smell smoke," he said. "Who's this?" he asked, looking down at Kassie.

"Butler, I'm going out with Miss Kassandra to deal with the theft problem. I'm sure you can figure out who she is, or at least what she is, from that information. No, you're not coming, I'm in very capable hands." Artemis gave Kassie an uncharacteristic wink, which she returned with a grin. "If you want, you can supervise the maids cleaning up my rooms. They're – uh – not in – ah – very good condition... shall we say."

Butler sighed, more escapades involving fairies. "Alright Artemis. Be careful."

The teen nodded. "I will, my friend."

* * *

When the pair touched down in Tara and unwrapped the camfoil from around Artemis's body, the boy's cheeks were flushed from the cold air. "I missed that." He admitted. "You're a safer flyer than Holly though." He commented.

Kassie laughed. "Everyone's a safer flyer than Holly." She answered.

They walked into the shuttle terminal. "Great. I forgot about having to take the public shuttle." Kassie groaned.

She was saved by a voice. "Miss Kassandra?" They turned around and saw Corporal Grub Kelp standing next to a LEP shuttle. "Ebony sent me to get you."

"Thank God! I was dreading having to take Artemis on the public shuttle." Kassie said, ruffling Grub's hair. "Drive carefully okay, my nerves are shot." She added and Artemis nodded in heartfelt agreement.

Riding the flares was not exactly Kassie's favourite method of transportation, and was definitely at the bottom of Artemis's list of ways to get around, but Grub did a pretty good job of getting them there in one piece.

"At least his driving is better than Holly's" Artemis said weakly as he stumbled from the shuttle.

"That's because Holly's been trying to break the airspeed record for the last twenty years." Kassie replied, finding it highly amusing that he related everything back to Holly. "I forgot you're not used to this." She laughed, looking the teen over. "You look about as good as I feel."

"It's been a long day." Artemis replied wearily.

"It's about to get longer, here comes Foaly." Kassie said. "Wow, he actually came to meet us. You must've screwed up big time." She sounded impressed.

"Thanks for the analogy." Artemis winced. She was right though, he had 'screwed up', as she had so charmingly put it. He had let that fairy take the Dream Interpreter. How big his 'screw up' was depended on whether or not they got it back.

* * *

"I must admit Mud Boy, it's good to see you." Foaly said as the entered the Ops Booth. "No one else understands my conversations."

"Hey!" said a mock indignant voice. "What about me?" Artemis turned around and almost fell off his chair in shock. It was a younger version of Holly, only younger by a few years of course (twenty fairy years to be exact, only two to three human years by comparison.)

"Apart from you of course Eb." Foaly amended, kissing her softly. Artemis looked away to give the couple a moment, and was entertained by Kassie pretending to throw up. '_Must be the human blood_' he thought wryly. '_Siren's appreciate love too much do that._' But he could tell from the smile on her face and in her eyes that she really was happy for her friend.

"In case you didn't see the family resemblance, Ebony is Holly's little sister." Kassie said. "As well as Foaly's assistant and girlfriend. She's also my best friend."

Artemis nodded. It made sense. Foaly and Ebony sat down. "Well, the print you gave us was made by a nisse." Ebony began. Artemis nodded eagerly.

"There have been rumours lately about a group of nisses being run by a half-breed siren woman was exiled from Haven about twenty five years ago. She was shunned by everyone back then, for being a half-breed and she wasn't a very nice person even then, if I remember correctly. And even now, when minds have broadened, half-breeds are still outcasts." He cast a pointed look at Kassie, who nodded in silent confession to Foaly's unspoken question.

"So you think this is our lead?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. But why is this machine so important? Nobody's going to take a couple of fairy dreams very seriously." Foaly replied.

Artemis sighed. "It's not that. When I got my memories back, I loaded a copy of all my new and recreated fairy files onto the hard drive. It's encrypted into the minimal Gnommish I've managed to teach myself... and what I've picked up along the way. If a human had stolen it, there wouldn't be as huge a problem. But if it's a fairy that took it..." he trailed off.

"We're in trouble." Ebony finished. "The whole fairy world could be at risk of human exposure." Foaly groaned as she said this. Artemis nodded.

"I'll try and get a reading on the whereabouts of the files. In the meantime, it's too hard to take Artemis back home, can we find somewhere for him to stay?"

"Don't look at me," Kassie snapped. "My Ma don't like humans too much."

"Neither does mine, not after what happened to Dad, and my guess is Foaly's just scored himself a ton of overtime." Foaly nodded dejectedly.

"Unless we ask Holly to take him." Kassie suggested.

"Take who?" Holly appeared in the doorway.

"Damn, not how I'd planned to tell her." Ebony groaned

"Tell me what?" Holly demanded.

Kassie grabbed another chair; poor Holly was going to need it.

"Hello Holly." Artemis said softly, drawing the Captain's attention to him.

"Ar-te-mis?" she said faintly, quickly occupying the seat that had been strategically placed behind her.

Ebony gave Holly the basic rundown on what had happened. "Jeez Fowl, you've got your memories back five minutes and you're already causing us trouble!"

Artemis hung is head. "I know, I know. I'm sorry." He said remorsefully.

"Although we seem to be causing him a fair bit of trouble too." Kassie commented. She told them about the hit team.

"I see, an opposing force, it makes sense." Ebony said thoughtfully. "What I was going to ask, Holly, is if Artemis could stay with you for a few nights."

Holly coughed and spluttered indignantly for a few minutes, before sighing in unspoken defeat. "Very well. So long as he calls Butler first." She said.

Artemis nodded and pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, leaving the room as dialled the number he needed.

"I'm sorry Holls, I was hoping to tell you before you saw him." Ebony said quietly.

"It's okay Eb, I'll live." Holly answered. "Actually," she added lightly, "It's good to have him back, life was getting boring." She smiled, the first true smile Ebony had seen for months. Her face had lit up. She waved and left in the same direction as Artemis.

"Well, that's the closest you'll ever get to a confession." Kassie commented.

Ebony nodded. "For now." She replied.

"Well, I guess my part in this little fiasco is over." Kassie stifled a yawn. "I'm stuffed, I'm going home." She waved to her friend and headed out the door.

"Oh, Kass!" Ebony called.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to subtle?"

Kass grinned sheepishly and kept walking.

* * *

"Okay," Holly said. "Guest rooms' in there. It'll be a little cramped for someone your height." She looked up at him with a cheeky grin. "You've grown a lot in two years Fowl." It felt good to smile again.

Artemis smiled down at her, still trying to get over the physical change in Holly. Her hair was longer than he remembered, and darker, the same colour as her sister's. "Maybe you shrunk." He retorted.

Holly snorted good-humouredly. "Sure Fowl, whatever."

Artemis laughed, something he didn't do very often. "You know Holly, I really missed you." He said softly.

She frowned. "No you didn't." she replied.

"Yes, but when I remembered, I realised how... dull life had been without you."

Holly looked up at him and saw the warmth in his eyes, something she had never seen before. Artemis himself was in turmoil. What he'd said seemed so inadequate to what he felt, and for all his intelligence, he didn't know what _that_ was.

On impulse, he leant down and kissed Holly's cheek. "Night... Holls." He whispered, before entering the guest room and closing the door.

Holly was completely floored. "Night." was all she could manage to get out.

In that single moment, he had taken her breath away.

* * *

The end of the chapter! Sorry about the wait, I hope it was worth it. A little A/H fluff for those who have been asking for it... with the promise of more to come.

Please review, it really means a lot, I'm aiming for a hundred reviews by the time the story's finished.


End file.
